A mobile computing device (a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc.) can be configured to provide weather information to a user. The mobile computing device can provide its location to a weather service provider via a network. The weather service provider can then provide the weather information corresponding to the location to the mobile computing device via the network. For example, the weather information can include current weather information for the location and/or a weather prediction for the location for a future period of time.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.